


Water Takes Away

by peter_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waits, silently, for something that is unknown to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Takes Away

Water surrounds him.

He cannot even remember how long he's been in this tub, with slowly cooling water around his body, no sound in the house, not even background noises from outside. He feels like he's waiting for something but doesn't know what. It just feels like being 6 again, sitting under the tree with your eyes fixated on presents, waiting for your parents to wake up. They don't, because it's only 5 am, and they are too old to wake up at that hour just for the sake of presents.

Stiles waits, silently, for something that is unknown to him.

And then he feels relieved because here he is. Stiles can feel he's here, right outside the bathroom, slowly approaching. His steps silent on the floor, as always. He comes to him like a predator would approach his prey. Stiles feels like a prey. But somehow, it's okay.

He comes in, without a word. Kneels right next to the tub and looks at him for what feels like an eternity. Stiles doesn't look at him directly, it would be too overwhelming. He looks at his reflection on the water.

Then he reaches down, with one single finger and touches the surface of the water, shaping an unknown pattern there. Stiles feels his skin tingling with this indirect touch, a shiver follows its tides.

Then he finds his hands in the water and hold his cheek, a wordless plea sitting thight on his lips. The other seems to understand him, because he leans in too, and their lips touch at the same time his hand touches Stiles's knee, under the water.

His lips are gentle on Stiles's, as if he's afraid he will break him. Stiles feels like he would break, if they go too fast, to soon. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but it never did, with him. He makes Stiles the most unlogical crazy person that ever walked on this earth.

“I'm sorry.” he says, and he sounds a bit breathless. Stiles examines his face and see the pain etched across his features.

“Why?” He says silently, because silence is the only protector they have at the moment.

“I shoul've been there.” He says. “I shouldn't leave you out in the open-”

“That wasn't your fault.” Stiles says, and puts his hand on his, under the water. His knee buckles under the pressure of their joined hands.

“That was-”

“No one's fault.” Stiles kisses him once again. “And I'm fine.”

“But-”

“Come here.” Stiles takes his hand away from his face, just to pat the surface. “C'mon.”

He looks at him for a moment, like he cannot believe Stiles is an actual person. But then he slowly takes his shirt off, and Stiles tears his gaze from his paleness and looks at his own blurred shape under the water. He doesn't want to stare at him, he doesn't want to freak him out.

He shuffles a bit to the left then, and then they shuffle around in the tub, searching for a comfortable position. When they settle, Stiles lets his head rest on his shoulder, his hand drawing lazy circles on his ribs.

“Don't do that again?” He asks, and Stiles doesn't even have the energy to nod. Instead, he lifts his hand to his lips, and kisses his pulse point. He would understand.

“Aren't you cold?” He askes with a soft voice.

“Not yet.” Stiles answers. “We can stay here for some time.”

“Good.” He kisses the top of his head.

“And then we should eat.” Stiles yawns. “And then sleep.”

He stays silent.

“Together.” Stiles clarifies.

“Okay.” He sounds relieved and it takes the uneasy feeling in Stiles's chest away.

“Okay.” He repeats.

They stay there, in the tub, until the water is not warm at all.

-*-  
“We should live in that bathtub.” Stiles mumbles, his eyes half closed. They are in bed, facing each other.

He smiles, slowly but deeply.

“You would get cold.” He replies.

“Can't I count on you to keep me warm?” Stiles asks, with a spoiled kid voice.

“Obviously.” Derek replies, still with the smile on his lips and then closes his eyes.


End file.
